The Brother
The Brother is a 2013 thriller film. Background After the success of The Sister, the film was confirmed and was filmed in around 2 months. It is produced / directed by Annalise Menton and Andy Messon. Plot The film begins with 13 year old Selena and her dad, preparing for her birthday the following day. Selena knows that her dad has been dating someone but is shocked when he announces that the person he is dating, Katie, has an 11 year old son named Sam. Selena is upset by the idea of having a new brother, but her dad tells her that Katie and Sam will be moving in as they have lost their home and have nowhere else to go. The following day, Selena turns 14, and meets Katie for the first time. Sam then greets Selena happily, licking her and cuddling into her, telling her that he likes her brown hair. They soon move in and Sam instantly loves Selena. He constantly asks her if he can be her brother, which she rejects. He will walk into the bathroom and do the toilet as she washes her hands, then hugging her before he washes his hands, horrifying Selena. Selena continues to ignore Sams love for her and one day Sam overhears Selena telling a friend, Hazel, that she wishes Sam would dissapear and never come back. Sam rushes to his room and cries, coming back a minute later to find them discussing taking him to a pond and leaving him there. He thinks that they mean what they are saying but they're joking and laugh happily, not knowing Sam had heard them. Sam becomes depressed and eventually Katie takes him to the doctors, where he is diagnosed with depression officially, shocking Selenas dad and making him angry with Selena for not showing Sam that she cared about him. Selena says that she doesn't care about him and won't pretend to. Later that night, Sam comes into Selenas room and pets her, saying he likes her hair and wishes that he had brown hair like her rather than the blonde that he does have. He starts to cry and tells Selena that all he wanted was to be her brother. Selena feels sorry for him and hugs him, but doesn't agree to him being her brother. The following day, Selena comes home to find Sam has wet hair. She questions him and he reveals that he has filled a bucket of water in his bedroom and will constantly wet his hair to make it appear brown like Selenas. She shouts at him that he will never be her brother. Two months later, Sam is off his medication, but hasn't spoken to Selena for two months. Selenas dad has become more and more angry with Selena and eventually reveals his plans to send her to a boarding school until she is 16 years old. Selena then rushes to Sams room and tells him that it is his fault, running to her room and crying. Sam is horrified that his brown haired sister may be leaving him and rages at his mum and Selenas dad. He turns to see that Selena has heard him raging at them, and for the first time she says "thanks brother" to him. That night, Sam is in his room evil laughing and happily bouncing around, feeling glad that they have finally connected. Then he looks in the mirror and seems upset by what he sees. He starts to create a plan, writing it into a notebook that he has stolen from Selena, and smirking as he does. The following day the parents announce that they are going to go to the boarding school Open Day and see what it could be like, feeling that it could be good for Selena. Selena refuses to speak to them but stays at home with Sam to look after him. Sam goes to Selenas room and sees her on her computer, she then answers her phone and speaks to another friend, Melanie, telling her about possibly having to go to school. During the phonecall she says the only reason that she might want to go is to get away from Sam. She sees Sam at the door and hangs up, then apologising to him, and saying that she actually does enjoy having "a brother". Sam seems fairly happy with this but not as happy as before. Selena is back on her computer when she realises that Sam is sitting behind her. She turns to find him wearing a long, brown haired wig, that looks almost identical to Selenas hair. He hugs her and they end up hugging on the bed. Selena then realises that there is a trap, with glass around the bed, and tries to get away. Sam manages to close Selena in and escapes from the house. Sam arrives at the Open Day and finds his mum talking to a teacher. He rushes over, dressed as Selena, and hits her with a metal thing shaped like a balloon. He stops others from coming over by using a balloon gun to threaten them. As he leaves he shoots a 7 year old who falls to the ground and makes an ugly face, raged by the shot, but surviving as it's not a serious wound. Sam then visits the hospital and finds Selenas dad there, sobbing over the death of Katie. Sam walks in dressed as Selena and her dad believes that Selena is the one that is evil, about to come over and rage at her, but Sam shoots him before he is able to. He dies instantly and doctors run into the room. Sam shoots them and ones head falls off, disturbing Sam, but allowing him time to run out. He returns home and the tank is filled slightly with water. He then opens the side of the tank and water runs in at high speed, filling the tank, and drowning Selena. Sam then hears sirens outside the house, lifts the gun, shoots himself in the foot, and drops it in the tank. The police believe Selena did it to stop her being sent to school, then shooting Sam but falling backwards into the tank during a struggle and dying herself. One year on, Sam is at a childrens home in America, talking to his friend Grace. Sam is now living as Selena and on the childrens home website, Sam is there as "Selena Sammy". "Selena" hugs Grace and the film ends with him telling her, "I love being a girl". Success The film was extremely successful, having more viewers than The Sister. Due to the success of the film, a follow up called The Cousin, was confirmed and released soon after. Related Films The Sister - previous The Cousin - sequel Cast Alexander Keto - as Sam, the leading character. Lavender Sassoi - as Selena, the second leading character. David Lultar - as Robert, the father of Selena. Helena Bell - as Katie, the mother of Sam. Sally Simons - as Hazel, a friend of Selena. Iris Toila - as Melanie, a friend of Selena. O'Leesto - as Grace, the best friend of Sam / Selena.